


One of Three

by best_of_pjo



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform, Love, Lukanette, MLB, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Oneshot, adrienette - Freeform, friends - Freeform, pre-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:41:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29281626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/best_of_pjo/pseuds/best_of_pjo
Summary: It’s bad enough that Marinette has to lie to herself, but now she has to lie to her friend, too.ORThe one where Marinette likes three different boys, or maybe she doesn’t have feelings for any of them.
Relationships: Ladrien - Relationship, Lukanette - Relationship, adrienette, ladynoir
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	One of Three

**Author's Note:**

> insta saw it first!! follow me @multimiraculous

“What do you think of Luka?” 

Marinette frowned, her eyebrows scrunching together in instant confusion. Adrien stared at her expectantly from across her kitchen counter, and although he patiently waited for an answer, it seemed as though asking the question had taken a toll on him. 

“I think he’s great. Why?” 

“What  _ kind  _ of great?” the blonde pressed, leaning his face into his hands. “Do you like him?” 

She laughed. “Of course I like him. He’s funny and sweet-“ 

“No,” Adrien interrupted. He blinked before his eyes met hers again, and this time, he seemed fidgety. “Like, do you like him more than a friend? Like, would you be interested in dating him?” 

Out of instinct, Marinette’s cheeks colored. It was true; she had been experiencing some moments where she wondered whether her and Luka could ever be a couple. She imagined them holding hands and going to the movies, just as she had imagined doing with Adrien for so long. 

How ironic that he noticed when she barely had a crush on Luka, but didn’t realize she’d been in love with him for three years. 

“Sure,” she said. Flashes of Chat Noir played in her mind like a montage of terror, which had been happening a lot ever since she’d gotten over Adrien. They especially occurred whenever she considered the possibility of dating Luka. Images of Chat Noir saving her, hugging her, handing her roses and smiling at her appeared in her mind and stabbed her heart with confusion. “Uh, maybe. I don’t know.” 

She noticed the way he seemed to deflate like a balloon. “Oh,” was his response. 

“He’s nice,” she proceeded, attempting to patch up the awkward wound she had created. “I’m not sure if I’m into him, though. I guess I’m confused.” 

Adrien glanced at her. “Is there someone else?” 

Marinette dared to return his gaze, which was a massive mistake. His green eyes seemed to pierce into her soul. She felt transparent under his stare. Suddenly, her heart beat started to pick up. 

_ Luka, the guitarist. The sweetheart. Chat Noir, her partner. Her best friend and savior. Adrien, her childhood crush. The city’s heart throb with a kind personality.  _

__ “I don’t know,” she admitted, because she didn’t. Maybe she didn’t like any of them. Maybe she mistook friendship and compassion for romance. Maybe she was lonely and just wanted  _ someone,  _ anyone. 

Adrien smiled. “Okay.” 

_ Adrien. Chat Noir. Luka.  _

__ She let out a breath of relief when he stopped staring at her. Something in the back of her mind was tearing her up, because deep in her soul, she knew the truth. 

The problem wasn’t about figuring out whether or not she liked any of them. It was about  _ knowing _ that she liked all of them, and none of them deserved a girl with split attention. 


End file.
